A Game of Mutants
by Velodis-Theory
Summary: In the future twelve Mutants are selected every year to fight each other to death, just for the entertainment of the humans. But in the 99th Mutant Games, things are about to change. Not only for the Mutants, but also for those living in the Capitol, especially the young privileged Loki. Inspired by The Hunger Games (and a bit Game of Thrones).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the movies, books or series, featured in this Fanfic.**

 **Author´s Note: I have changed a few things concerning the characters, like age, relation and species.**

 **But not that much. You´ll see.**

 **Warning: Major Characters Death.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prolog: A Gentle West Wind**

* * *

 _ **In the near future**_

 _ **West of the United States**_

Together they entered the room, from which the man was about to commit a great sin.

 _Genocide._

But Captain America and his wooden companion wouldn´t let that happen.

They would rather die.

"Stop that machine!" Steve Rogers commanded.

Slowly, the man turned. His face seemed like a mask, but was his real one. It was red and skull-like and thus the reason for his name: Red Skull.

He smiled, it was predator like.

"I can´t and neither can you. It´s too late for the Mutants."

Groot tried to strike the man with an elongated branch, but it went through him.

"You couldn´t really think that I was here." The hologram laughed, before vanishing.

Steve ran to the control panels. There was a map of the world with millions of red dots, each showing a Mutant, a target. He tried to find a way to stop the firing of the missiles.

But there was none.

Desperate, he looked up at the Mutant.

"He was right, I can´t stop it."

But his silent friend only looked at him sad.

He couldn´t save the Mutants… unless…

With new hope he ran to the steering section.

"I´m going to fly this aircraft into a mountain."

00000

And while the Captain was steering the plane into their deaths and talking to his girlfriend via radio, the tall wooden creature was climbing out of the plane to stand on top of it.

Standing tall, keeping his balance with his root like feet, he spread his arms, as if he wanted to embrace the whole world.

"We are Groot!"

Seconds before the aircraft crashed into the mountain, he dissolved into spores.

When the dust settled, the spores were still whirling in the air.

And a gentle west wind blew, caring them all across Panem.

 **A.N.: I promise the next chapters will be longer. Around 2K words.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Draw**

* * *

 _ **102 years later**_

 _ **99th Mutant Games (2248 AD)**_

 _ **District 12, Thanksgiving, Day of the Draw, morning**_

 _Zephyrus lignum._

The tree had slender black trunks interlacing to one, with branches that had silver string-formed leaves with blue fans. What made it so special was that the branches were only connected underground to the main trunk.

No, what really made the Zephyrus tree special was it being a symbol for Mutants.

Raven put the branch she had been looking at away. It was forbidden to own these trees or a part of them for that matter.

She and her brother Kurt had to be at the meeting place in half an hour. Like all the Mutants.

Today the tributes would be chosen in all of Panem, one from each District, who were aged fifteen to twenty-five. And then they were to fight each other to death. The single winner would gain fame and money.

Since Kurt had just gotten fifteen years old a week ago, it was possible that his name would be drawn. But Raven wasn´t worried about him. His name was only one time in the drawing bowl. Next year it would be three times and then six times…

No, she was more worried about herself. She was twenty-one and so her name was in there twenty-eight times. Plus two, because she had been caught stealing. Still, changes were slim, since all in all there were over two-thousand names and only one would be drawn.

Raven tied her blonde hair to a pigtail and left her room.

Kurt was already waiting for her, wearing a big black hoodie, looking nervous.

She smiled at him. "Don´t worry." She wanted to say more but didn´t know what. Kurt just nodded, pulling his hood up.

The Capitol had forbidden the Mutants to show their mutations, unless it was "Freak Week".

In Kurt´s case it meant, he had to cover all his dark blue skin. For Raven it was much easier, shapeshifting made this simple.

Together they left the house and walked among the inhabitants of District 12. In silence they reached the place.

Everyone stood in front of the big platform built for this occasion. Raven and Kurt parted to stand with the other potential tributes their age.

A moderator of the Capitol, recognizable by the formal suit, stepped forward. She spoke into a microphone.

"Welcome, welcome to the drawing of the 99th Mutant-Games. We are in District twelve, responsible for mining. It´s the same procedure as every year, James will draw a name and say it out loud. Then the chosen one, will stand next to me and enjoy your applause. He or she has the honor to prove their abilities and become famous." She made a dramatic pause, which lasted far too long. "… or die."

Laughing, she turned to James. "Draw the name!"

Raven, closed her eyes. _Not me. Please not me._ She prayed.

And it wasn´t her.

"Kurt Darkholme!"

…

 _No._

One time! His name was only in there one time.

"No!"

Without really realizing what she was doing, Raven pushed her way to the front.

"Not him. I volunteer!"

00000

 _ **At the same time**_

 _ **District 11**_

"Scott Summers!"

Scott was seeing red. It wasn´t because of anger. That came a moment later.

 _Really, me? Only two years after Alex?_

Slowly he made his way to the platform.

 _Do you wanna see what I can do with my eyes?_

For a moment he actually contemplated taking of his glasses, the reason he was really seeing red.

But then he thought of the Sentinels. He wouldn´t stand a chance.

"How remarkable. You brother was the chosen one of the 97th Mutant Games, wasn´t he?" The moderator asked.

Before Scott could answer he continued talking.

" _That_ games. But we will talk about this later. For now: Applaud!"

And they did. Happy that it wasn´t them who had to fight to death. Happy that they just could sit here and watch the Games, no matter how cruel it was.

So Scott would be going to the place where Alex had died. And he would meet Gambit.

00000

 _ **At the same time**_

 _ **District 10**_

How she hated this moment. You hoped so much that you were lucky, but someone would always lose.

At least it was the last time she had to worry about herself and her brother. But that also meant that the possibility to be chosen was the highest.

If only they were lucky. Just this one last time. _Please._

"Wanda Maximoff!"

 _Well, so much for that._

Wanda felt strangely calm. When she looked at Peter, she feared that he was going to volunteer. But before he could do so, Wanda told him with a glare that she was not going to let it happen.

 _I´m powerful. I´m going to make it._

Repeating this in her head she made her way to the platform confidently.

Sure, she knew that there might be Mutants more powerful than her, but she really had a chance.

She stood next to the moderator, while everyone applauded, trying for a mask of confidence.

"The train will be here tomorrow noon. Be prepared." She was told by the moderator, after the forced applauding had died down.

"I will."

00000

 _ **District 12, early noon**_

The rest of the ceremony had washed over her without any further notable thing that happened. Right now Raven was sitting alone in a room in the town hall. Outside there was a documentation about her and the Mutant Games in general being shown.

That was good because she needed a moment for herself.

 _What have I done? How am I going to make it?_

She knew that in her other form she was strong and really agile, which was the reason why she was always wearing elastic cloths. She didn´t like the other form but it was giving her some confidence now. And of course she couldn´t have let Kurt go, he was her little brother.

But that didn´t change that she was afraid. Afraid of all the killing and brutality that was her future.

Before she could get an anxiety-attack, the door opened.

A man somewhere in his forties entered, he was rather small with brown hair.

It was Logan, who was going to be her mentor.

He came straight to the point.

"How fit are you?"

"Average, though I have good reflexes, it´s important for working in the mines and my… other form is very strong and agile."

"We are going to work on that."

He was silent for a moment.

"You were brave… and silly." Raven looked at him indignantly.

"He could be chosen in another year." Wolverine told her.

She looked down.

"That´s not very likely."

"It wasn´t very likely that he was chosen this year."

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you going to keep making me reproaches? Is that what mentors are supposed to do?" Her voice was cutting.

"I just want to say that you shouldn´t make your decisions based on emotions. If you want to survive, stop caring about others. You need to remember that if you want to make it."

 _He is right, I need to kill if I want to survive. And I want to survive._

"Okay, train me."

"We will start when we are in the Capitol. Right know you should say goodbye to your family, but don´t say it like it´s the last time. You have the chance to make it."

000

 _ **Half an hour later**_

Raven arrived at the house she shared with Kurt. Her fathers were there too. Not biologically, but they had raised her, since her real parents weren´t Mutants and thus didn´t life here.

 _Maybe I will meet them._

But that had hardly ever happened, also she had no real interest in meeting them.

Creg and Malcolm Darkholme adopted many children send here by the Capitol. They were good people but she had never been really close to them because of all the other kids. She had moved out as soon as possible, so there would be more room.

"Why have you done this?" Kurt immediately asked. As Raven looked at him she saw that he was close to tears.

"You are only fifteen. You are too young to fight for your life."

"But you are ready?" He said breathless and angry. He had his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

 _How could I?_

"More than you."

At this Kurt teleported out, he just didn´t know what else to do.

For a moment she just starred at the spot where he had stood a moment before.

"He will come back." Malcolm said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked in his eyes resolutely.

"And so will I."

 _Don´t act like this is the last time._

00000

 _ **District 10, Evening**_

The family Maximoff was sitting around the table, eating dinner.

Of course, the mood was tense, although not as tense as in eleven other houses in the Districts in Panem.

Wanda was quiet powerful and she had her power since ten years and was experienced in using it, only in secret of course. However she had never been in _that_ life threating situations and never had to kill someone.

Magda Maximoff though only was a rather weak Mutant. If being a Mutant was hereditary, then this had to mean that their father was powerful.

 _If only mother would tell us._

Wanda pondered about a way to ask her, until the woman stood up to get more water from the kitchen. As soon as she had left the room, the witch turned to her twin brother.

"Do you think I should ask her again who our father is?"

He placed his hand on hers.

"You can do this, when you come back." He responded, looking very serious.

 _What if I don´t?_

But she only nodded. And the only question she asked her mother then she came back was:

"Am I free of cleaning up today?"

00000

 _ **District 11, Night**_

It had been a strange day.

Mostly in a bad way, of course (Summer´s luck, apparently). But as Scott was just about to get to bed, there had been a nice surprise. Said surprise had knocked at his door at ten o´clock and after opening had turned out to be his classmates. Scott had never been close to any of them, even having problems with some of them. Then someone came here it was mostly to hang out with his housemate Maddy Pryor.

After a short almost panic attack, it had been a nice evening. They had drunken and danced and okay there been this moment, where he had almost killed half his classmates and ended up leaving a nice cut through half the house. It was followed by a moment of shocked silence, until someone had handed him back his glasses.

Well, it wasn´t his problem anymore. _Sorry, Maddy._

Scott had no illusions. He wouldn´t be coming back, this party had been a farewell-party.

Alex hadn´t succeeded, so how should he?

But maybe, he could revenge his brother before his granted death.

00000

Like the other eleven tributes, Scott had problems falling asleep.

And miles away, in a much more expensive surrounding, a man stood before his invention.

He sipped a drink, silently celebrating. This machine could turn the tables, if he could built more of them and maybe, if possible, even further improve them.

Of course he had to be careful, if Trask found out, he would most likely be sentenced to death.

After all a human helping Mutants was more than frowned upon on.

 **A.N.: I will use the Scarlet Witch from MCU but the Quicksilver from X-Men.**

 **Will be updated every Saturday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The Train Turbulence**

* * *

 _ **99th Mutant Games**_

 _ **District 12, 13. October, morning**_

After a rather sleepless night, Raven was now waiting for the train which would take her south, beyond the wall.

The train station was quite big, given the fact that it was only used a few times in the year. Humanity had better ways of travelling.

The moderator was talking but she wasn´t listening. She was waiting for Kurt. They hadn´t talked since he had teleported out and she had to see him one last time.

 _Don´t act like this is the last time._

She stood with Malcolm and Crec, ten minutes were still left.

"Promise me that you will keep trying, don´t give up." Malcolm said, he was the more emotional and more talking one in the marriage.

Raven nodded.

Then she heard quick footsteps. It was Kurt.

He almost ran into her and hugged her.

"Come back." He said in a trembling voice.

"I promise I will try." She closed her eyes for a moment while hugging him back.

Finally she let him go, holding back her tears. She realized that the camera was focused on them.

 _Show them or hide it?_

She had to think of a tactic.

Then she boarded the train, looking back. Raven refused to think of it as the last time.

 _I will come back. Maybe._

If the odds were in her favor.

000

 _ **Two hours later**_

Since the rooms, the tributes would spent the night in, weren´t free to enter yet, Raven sat in the dining room. Wolverine was sitting not far away drinking.

 _What was it like having to go back?_

Here she would meet the other Mutants, while being filmed by installed cameras. The viewers wanted to see the interactions of the tributes and their mentors. Because she was the first to get on the train, she had had some time for herself, which she had spent trying to think of a tactic. She was seen as the selfless big sister, this would surely give her fans. And supporters could be really helpful in the Arena. They could provide her with supplies.

But how should she act?

Confident or afraid?

Raven was sure she could never act as strong as the young woman from District ten. But bursting into tears, like the girl from District 3, wouldn´t work for her either.

Maybe it was the best to act as the protective big sister, they saw in her?

But what did this mean?

Being herself?

Then again, who really was she?

She couldn´t even walk in her real form.

So, was she just a pretender?

Maybe… this could be Raven´s way to act. Being mysterious.

She had to think of what Wolverine had told her, when he had sat with her.

 _Choose your name, so they don´t._

Every year, when the Tributes presented their powers in the Capitol, they would be named. Some of the names were okay, even good, others were just insulting.

So… Mysterious Girl, no…, Mystic Woman, no… just Mystique.

00000

 _ **District 10, another two hours later**_

Wanda walked out the door in a confident way.

She didn´t show any fear, believing that this would give her supporters.

And it wasn´t even that hard. She believed in herself.

Neither did she show how chaotic the morning had been. The Maximoff´s tended to this, if a situation was stressful.

She only had to think of the first school day of the twins. And this had only been school.

This morning, Peter had insisted that she would take the anchor her father had made for Magda.

The problem was that none of them had any idea where it was. Magda tended to wear it and then, in a sudden fit of anger at the man who had left her, throwing it on the next available surface. And since they couldn´t simply summon metal to them, Peter had to search everything. Wanda´s ability had been no help.

But suddenly it had been so important to her. A connection to her father, whom she knew next to nothing about. A symbol of hope.

Finally, after about five minutes he had found it.

Then they had to put it on a chain. There her ability had been helpful.

And she really felt better with it. Not that she would have needed it.

When they arrived at the train station, Wanda looked for a camera. As she saw one she strode over. It was filming a reporter.

"Until now she was just a Mutant girl, living her life."

 _Well, that´s matching my intentions._

She stepped in front of it.

"I am Wanda Maximoff. And I will win this year's Mutant Games."

The reporter turned to her excited.

"What makes you so confident?"

At this she smiled vicious and raised her hands.

"Shall I show you?"

He froze as did many around.

Of course of Wanda wasn´t going to do it. The Sentinels would be here too fast and they were immune to Mutant attacks. Normally they were somewhere in the Districts not to be seen. But now she could see one in the distance.

The Game-time was a hard time.

She laughed and lowered her hands.

"This was a joke, of course."

The reporter laughed too.

"Of course."

Then she shortly hugged her brother and her mother.

"Don´t risk anything." Peter told her.

"We will meet in a few weeks."

After entering the train she waved.

Like she was just going on vacation.

000

Scott looked up, when the next Tribute entered the room. District 10. For a moment he watched her, wishing he had just a little of her confidence.

Wanda Maximoff sat down a little way off. He looked around, the three tributes all sat on different tables, not wanting to come close to one another. He imagined the show masters to be disappointed.

 _Good._

Their mentors on the other hand sat together, all three of them had volunteered to be mentors and knew each other from previous games. Scoot supposed the camera was aimed on them, at least they were talking.

Wolverine, District 12, winner of the 69th Mutant Games, was mostly quiet, just drinking his beer. His own mentor, Storm, winner of the 72th Mutant Games seemed to make small talk with the other mentor, Scott didn´t remember much about him, only that he was a doctor.

Scott turned to look out of the window, watching the animal farms of District 10 fade into the cornfields of District 9.

He thought of his farewell from his roommate. Maddie had outdid her drama. First, she had complained that their classmates had visited him, the outsider and not her the star and accused him of destroying their apartment, which he admittedly had. Then she had thrown back her hair in a dramatic way and stormed off, leaving him confused and a bit shocked. When the train had arrived she had come rushing back and kissed him, confessing her love. Which only confused him even more. If he wasn´t mistaken she had waved after the train with a handkerchief. She was such a drama queen.

At the thought he even smiled a bit.

Scott had no idea what he felt about her. Luckily he didn´t have to come clear about it. He would never see her again.

000

 _ **District 8, about three hours later**_

And here they were. District 8. He would meet Gambit. And he still wasn´t sure how to act.

Clarice Ferguson sat next to him, she was the first to really start a conversation.

 _Is she trying to distract me? Or just herself?_

Her attempts weren´t working, since Scott hardly answered her questions, wanting to be left alone.

Eventually she gave up and continued her chitchat with Wanda.

Finally the train stopped. First a boy about his age entered, shortly greeting them before sitting down on his own.

And then _he_ entered. Remy LeBeau, the winner of the 97. Mutant Games and the backstabbing murderer of his brother.

Gambits eyes stopped on Scott but without a word he continued to the bar.

For once Scott was grateful that his eyes were hidden behind this annoying glasses, when they followed Gambit.

 _I could take them off._

And then?

He would murder him and some others, before he was killed by the Sentinels. What difference would it make, most of them would die anyway.

But somehow he was just feeling tired, but not just like he normally did after a rather sleepless night.

It was more like the way he had felt the weeks after Alex` death.

And so he did nothing at all.

000

 _ **District 7, two hours later**_

 _Forests._

The first half an hour, since they had arrived in District 7, Raven had seen little else than trees. At home there were mostly mountains, since mining was the purpose of District 12, here it was lumber. She imagined it was better to work here in the fresh air than down in the mines, there was always a feeling of claustrophobia and the fear of a cave-in.

Watching the trees pass by, she wondered what the Arena would look like this year.

Forests were most common, but there had been others too.

Raven pondered whether it would be an advantage for her, if it were mines. She was used to it, having worked in them for almost six years.

But then she had to think of the 97. Mutant Games.

One Mutant had collapsed the exits and everyone had panicked. In less than thirty minutes it had been over. Involuntary, her gaze was drawn to winner of this Game.

 _Gambit._

She could see burn scars on his throat, he didn´t hide it.

A few minutes later, they came to a halt at the train station.

As the door opened, a young man in his early twenties, who was wearing glasses, entered. Hank McCoy-Banner, the tribute of District 7.

He looked around, seeming nervous.

Then his eyes found her. He took a deep breath and approached her.

"Hello, I am Hank."

 _What does he want?_

"I know."

 _Being mysterious- nailed it._

He hesitated for a moment.

Before he could say something, the door opened again and a woman in her early fifties entered.

 _Knightress._

The winner of the 75. Mutant Games. The third special edition.

And this was the first year, she was mentoring. Everyone knew that Jessica Jones was an alcoholic.

As soon as entering the room she walked to the bar and poured herself a drink.

Raven´s attention was drawn to Hank, as he spoke again.

"I know about your brother. And his problem."

He meant that Kurt always had to hide himself when on the streets.

"I am blue too. And I can hide it."

Raven´s eyebrow shot up.

"So am I."

Before he could explain himself, Jessica raised her glass at them.

"Me too."

Hank ignored her.

"You are not blue at the moment, because you are a shape-shifter. Your brother and I have no such luck."

"But… how do you hide it?"

He leaned forward.

"My father and I have created a formula that suppresses the beast. If you want, I can supply your brother with it."

Of course Raven knew about Doctor Bruce Banner, he was a known scientist, which was seldom for a Mutant, meaning he was _really_ intelligent.

Also, Banner and his family had to be under close surveillance.

She could see why Dr. Banner needed this formula. Fury led to him becoming a monster, but not her little brother.

So the Capitol knew about this, the only way trading between Districts was possible.

"This is not for me to decide." She dodged the answer, because she didn´t want to be in his debt.

"Think about it, he could walk free."

He shrugged.

"I would ask him, but I can´t."

Raven hesitated.

"Even if you accept the offer and the formula reaches him, doesn´t mean he has to take it."

These were good arguments.

But how could she knew that he wasn´t lying? What if there was no such formula or it existed but was dangerous and he just offered it, so Raven would be in his debt?

But looking in his sincere eyes, she was almost sure she could trust him.

Then again, this weren´t his real eyes and neither did she look at him with _her_ true ones.

Maybe… she could turn the tables on him.

"Are you sure that Knightress is a helpful mentor?" She changed the topic.

For a moment he looked taken aback. Then he scoffed.

"I´m sure she isn´t."

He turned to look at his mentor, who was just pouring what had to be her fifth drink.

She smiled.

"Maybe _I_ can help _you_ too."

00000

At noon the next day, the train, with the tributes arrived in the Capitol, south of the wall. Where the humans lived. Everyone was excited for this year's Mutant Games.

The preparations were going at high speed.

What the show masters didn´t know was that someone else was planning as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Capitol**

* * *

 _ **99th Mutant Games**_

 _ **Capitol, Aesir Mansion, 14 October, 10:00**_

 _Only a few more hours, then they will be here._

Loki was standing on the balcony, staring in the distance. From his point of view he could almost see the wall, dividing south from north, rich from poor and normal from freakiness.

Since this fateful day four years ago his view on the Mutant Games had changed.

There was no train in sight… yet.

But soon, his own kind would be here.

Behind him he could hear music and the laughter of his family.

The thought of them made him angry.

But now Loki knew why his big brother was always privileged.

The _real_ son of Odin and Frigga Aesir.

At this moment, there was a ceremony for Thor welcoming him into the political world of the capitol. Because his dumb brother had finally made his graduation, through Loki would never go so far, as to say that Thor was educated.

When Loki had reached his higher level of education the year before, there had been no such celebration.

Although Loki was much more suitable for politics, Thor was the heir of the Aesir family.

His brother was no politician, didn´t they see that?

Still, Loki had a surprise waiting.

At this thought a grin appeared on his features.

Cautious, he made his way through the building to the gate, where he would let them in.

A few minutes later, the place was filled with paparazzi.

00000

 _ **District 10, at the same time**_

All televisions in Panem were running, showing the same thing. The Mutant Games.

At the moment it was a documentation about the tributes of the 99th Games.

Peter watched it with his mum and some people from his neighborhood. Next to him sat Jason a telepath who sat in a wheelchair, about his age.

Each tribute was introduced.

Ellie Phimister, 18, energy manipulation.

Robert "Bobby" Drake, 18, ability to create ice.

Marie D´Arcanto, 18, ability unknown.

Kitty Pryde, 17, ability to walk through walls.

Pjotr Rasputin, 19, impenetrable skin.

Warren Worthington, 21, metal-wings.

Hank McCoy, 23, ability hidden, maybe something with strength.

Donnie Gill, 19, same as Bobby Drake.

Clarice Ferguson, 25, ability to open short-distance portals.

Wanda Maximoff, 25, sorceress.

Scott Summers, 16, laser-eyes.

Raven Darkholme, 21, shapeshifter.

What stood out was that Marie simply started crying, because apparently her power hadn´t shown yet. Seemingly there had been a drama later, which wasn´t shown and where her power finally surfaced.

Then of course Wanda who many believed to become the winner.

And Raven´s volunteering for her little brother. Given that there was another documentation about the three times it had happened before.

A young man volunteered for the man he loved. He almost made it to the end.

A self-confident powerful woman, much like Wanda. She won the Games and this gave hope to Peter.

A young sick girl volunteered for her big sister. Had she won the Capitol might have been able to help her.

"It´s so terrible what they force us to do." Jason said.

"Yes, just so they can have fun, watching us, the freaks." Someone agreed.

"Some of them are just jealous." Jason´s old adoptive-mother answered sad.

"Or afraid." Magda said in an angry voice.

The conversation was much like the other years, but this time it was different because Wanda was one of the victims.

But she would make it.

00000

 _ **Capitol, noon**_

Passing the wall was amazing. It even made him forget for a moment about Gambit… and Maddy. And never coming back.

It looked impressive, incredible tall.

Scott had heard that on top of the wall, which reached around the whole Capitol, Sentinels were standing. His all in red view didn´t allow him to see them.

Behind the wall there was nothing to hide behind for a few miles, so anyone intruding here was at the mercy of the Sentinels.

 _They really fear us._

So why bring them here just for their sick entertainment?

Scott shook his head and leaned back.

When they finally reached the first houses, it was almost overwhelming. On the outside were the cheap houses, which were still better than the best houses in the Districts.

Humans were at the street and at the windows, cheering.

It was just so sick.

Of course Scott knew it all from the television, but seeing it through his own eyes was something else.

One hour full of amazement later, mixed with anger and fear, they arrived at their place to stay.

The hotel was big and expensive. And of course secure. No escaping from here.

When they got out of the train the crowd backed away, but continued making photos.

 _I could kill them with my eyes. They deserve nothing else._

But the Sentinels would be here fast. And what would he gain?

So his gaze at the crowd was harmless.

At one point he thought he saw Maddy, but he knew that it couldn´t be her. He tried to find her again but couldn´t.

While they made their way over, a reporter addressed him.

"Scott Summers. Gambit. I want a comment on how you two feel about Alex death."

He froze.

But before he could react he felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him forward.

"Ignore him." Storm whispered.

He let her guide him into the hotel, hoping it would just be over.

But the reporter followed them.

Scott gave his best to ignore him with Strom trying to shield him, nevertheless he heard what was being said.

"Your brother was killed in the Games. How do you fell about going there? Please answer, we are all very excited."

When he got no reaction he turned to Gambit.

"What are your feelings concerning young Summers, after what happened two years ago."

Scott stopped so he could listen to what he had to say.

Gambit looked at the intrusive reporter. He seemed rather calm.

"You want a comment on something that happens every year again." His voice made it clear that he thought that the question was silly.

"It was just a decision I made to win this _Game_. And now it is over. If you win a game of cards, do you apologize to those who lost?"

A beat passed, then the reporter turned to the cameraman behind him.

"To everyone I ever won cards against, I am sorry. Ha-ha, you are right it feels stupid, I mean it´s just a game." He smiled into the camera. "This was Marlo Perlio from CGN, next on "Keeping up with the Fjldes"."

Scott shook his head, slowly following the others.

00000

 _ **Hotel Room 10, one hour later**_

The room was amazing. It was bigger than the whole house Wanda had shared with her mother and brother. And it was all hers for the week before she had a game to win.

The room was bathed in light, and the interior was mostly dark wood and white stone walls. The only furniture were a large bed, two dark-green armchairs, a TV, which was nearly as big as her and a closet, which she had mistaken for a room at first.

The bathroom was kept in blue and green and the shower looked like a waterfall.

Wanda had spent the last thirty minutes in the shower. The first ten minutes to figure out what all the buttons and faucets were to do and afterwards it had been wonderful.

Now she had another half an hour for herself. Wrapped in the fleecy bathrobe, she sat on the armchair. Just for a few minutes, she still had an outfit to choose.

She took the anchor in her hands. Doing so made her feel calmer.

If she was lucky, she would be allowed to keep it, when she entered the Arena.

Her thoughts wandered back to the lunch the tributes had had together. And the uneasiness she suddenly had felt, looking at the mutants.

They all had to die, some of them by her hands.

Most of them were younger than her.

It wasn´t fair!

The confident mask had threatened to break, right there for everyone to see.

No.

She couldn´t think this way.

It wasn´t Wanda´s choice to fight, so it wasn´t her fault to protect herself, whatever the cost.

It was her right.

She had promised Peter to come back, she had promised _herself._

Twenty minutes later, Wanda got up.

In her closet were various dresses and suits.

The tributes could choose their clothes to match the way they would present themselves, but the make-up afterwards would be done by stylists of the Capitol.

Ten minutes later, she left the room, dressed in black, skirt over a leggings with a shirt, and a red leather jacket.

In her long brown hair was a hair circlet, gold, the color of the winners.

00000

 _ **Hotel Gladiator, in front of the Training Room, 15:00**_

Raven sat on a chair with a big twelve on it and tried not to touch her face. The stylists, who had done her make-up, had told her so. It felt so strange, her lips felt slimy and her eyelash were stiff. She had never had anything similar at home.

Her reflection had looked pretty, but she barely recognized herself. That was strange coming from a shapeshifter.

At this moment, Raven had realized that the humans used their make-up like she used her ability - putting on a pretty mask to hide the truth.

She wore a human made mask over a human looking mask.

Well, on the bright side, it matched her mysterious appearance.

Looking at the others she saw that Hank was blue, so he hadn´t taken his formula anymore.

In a few minutes, the doors would open and she would be called in.

Later the room would be used for the tributes to train, while being filmed of course.

Today she would step in front of a jury and present her power and they would chose a name for her.

If Raven was lucky, they would accept the name she had chosen.

 _Mystique._

Maybe it was time to think of herself as Mystique, since this was the name she would be known as during the games… and afterwards.

000

"I want to be Mystique."

A pause.

"Granted."

"He will be Cyclops."

The man speaking was a man in his nineties, who mostly chose the names.

"She is definitely a Witch."

" _Scarlet_ Witch."

"Granted."

"A blink and she is somewhere else. So… Blink."

"Iceman, it is."

"Creature."

"No, he is a Beast."

"Let´s vote."

Seemingly this happened a lot.

A few minutes passed.

"Beast it is."

"Look at this wings."

"Angel."

"Hm, he is strong, big and made of metal or something. Colossus."

"Where has she gone?"

Kitty quickly walked back.

"Oh, Shadowcat. Because she walks through the shadows and well… Kitty."

"Rogue."

"First you have to show us your ability."

"I can´t, I could kill someone. You heard of what happened on the day of the draw."

"Hm, okay… we will see to that later, maybe we have a prisoner, so you can show us."

"Iceman."

"No, we called the other one Iceman."

A pause.

"The first one will be Blizzard, this is Iceman."

"Hm."

"I will be Negasonic Teenage Warhead."

A pause.

"This. Is. Awesome."

00000

A little time later, the tributes and their mentors were driven through the streets, being presented. A few of them already had fans.

Most of them tried for an emotionless mask, but still their expressions could be read.

Some of them were afraid, some confident and a few just didn´t care.

But what captured the audience more, were two of the mentors, known for the extraordinary Games they had won.

The once so beautiful and strong Knightress, nobody had really heard from in years, who was now just clutching a bottle of whiskey.

And the young, handsome Gambit, who presented his scars, like no one in the Capitol would do with his or her flaws.

As the camera focused on him, Gambit´s eyes flashed crimson red.

 **A.N.: Sorry, I know this chapter was a bit boring, but I promise the next one will be more interesting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Starks**

* * *

 _ **99th Mutant Games**_

 _ **Capitol, Stark Residence, 14 October, evening**_

The mansion was four stories high and had a big garden, although it still was in the center of the city.

Here the mutants would have dinner with a few selected human families.

Some would always attend, others only if they offered their houses. Like it was the case with the Starks in this year.

The purpose of the meetings was to show the mutants what they never would have and for the humans to pick a favorite they would support and bet their money on. Making a good impression was important.

When they were greeted by the Starks, the oldest daughter caught Scott's eye.

This had to be the girl he had mistaken for Maddy earlier. Now he remembered her from the television. Her name was Jean and she was totally spoiled. She didn´t really look like Maddy, mostly it was the hair.

In the dining hall, there was an extremely long table. 50 seats, 24 for the mutants. Of course they would sit separated from the humans. The mutants on one side of the table, the humans on the others. So that the humans could look at the tributes but not accidently touch them.

"You can sit where you want to." Pepper Potts-Stark told them.

Which of course only meant on one side of the table.

Scott ended up between Storm and… Rogue.

"How nice of you to offer to host this year. Seems like the only way that the Starks can politically engage themselves." He heard a small man speak up.

It was Trask, who worked with the Sentinels.

"Am I not doing enough? I´m the best engineer in the Capitol. What would you do without me?"

Tony Stark replied.

"Oh, I don´t know. Spending less money on coffee, less reparations, less complains…"

"More dullness, no technical advancement…"

Scott was confused. Was this some fun between friends? A fight? Or political maneuvering?

"Face it Tony, the Starks depend on the support of the Trasks." With that he walked over to the buffet.

"Well if you change the letters of your name, you are also just a Stark." Stark called after him, making most people laugh.

The buffet had extensive selections of cheese, bread, meat, salad and things Scott didn´t even know.

While he was still taking everything in, Jean Stark passed him.

He turned his head to watch her.

She wore a long blue dress, with golden accessories. Her hair was braided into an artful bun. The human girl passed by him without sparing a glance. The way she held her head wasn´t just proud but arrogant.

He watched her take a cheeseball, which rolled over her plate and fell on the floor.

"Oh no! Rahne! I dropped the cheese." She exclaimed.

A short girl about eleven years appeared next to her.

"Should I kick it under the table?"

"No!"

"I think I can help." Scott said, not wanting to miss this opportunity.

He picked it up and put it on her plate, knowing a spoiled girl like her would never eat something that had laid on the floor.

And sure enough the shocked look in her eyes was priceless.

Rahne laughed and Jean walked away, shaking her head and muttering under her breath.

"The evening just got so much better." Jean´s little sister said.

And Scott had to admit that, given the circumstances, the evening was pretty fun.

000

Keeping her head down, Marie sat next to Vision.

Again she was amazed by the variety (and wastefulness) of nearly everything in the Capitol.

Carefully she looked around, nearly everyone had sat down with filled plates.

Were they allowed to eat now?

And what was she to do with all the forks, knives and spoons?

It all had been so much easier at home, then again not nearly as delicious.

After a moment the hostess stood up.

"I am glad, that we have the honor to be your hosts tonight."

Pepper Potts-Stark raised her glass. She was a known political, who had married a rich engineer. She said a few more words about what she hoped about this evening and the approaching Games.

"To a lovely and exciting evening. You may eat now."

With this she sat down.

 _Well, this was merciful short._ Marie, no _Rogue_ , thought to herself.

The next half an hour was filled with eating and little conversation, which she paid no attention to.

In a few days she would be dead, so why care?

She was weak, no fighter. Yes, her ability was deadly, but this didn´t help anything if she wasn´t willing to kill.

 _They won´t make me a murderer._ She held on to that thought.

 _They can take my live but not my innocence._

But hadn´t they already done that?

On the day then Marie D`Arcanto´s name was drawn, she had almost killed a man. This was the day she had begun to think of herself as Rogue.

Thinking back now, she felt the emotions she had felt… was it only two days ago?

The shock, when the moderator had drawn her name.

The panic, because she had no power.

And the fear, then this had been proved wrong.

Marie hadn´t moved to the platform, she had just stood there. And the tears had burst out.

Two human guards had pulled her away.

She had only started to fight once they were in the building.

This was when she had touched one of them.

Marie had watched in shock as he had collapsed.

Back in the present, Rogue silently finished her plate.

Several minutes later, everyone was done eating.

 _Had someone just mentioned dessert?_

Everyone sat for a moment. Then two humans stood up.

A man and a woman both in their late forties, Rogue didn´t remember their names.

The man cleared his throat.

"We want to make an announcement." He turned to look at one of them, she couldn´t make out who it was.

"Kitty." For a moment he hesitated.

 _Well, that could only mean one thing._

"We are your parents."

Shadowcat didn´t reply.

Now, the woman spoke up. "Please, don´t fall through the chair now."

An awkward attempt to cut the tension.

 _Did this change anything?_

This didn´t happen really often, but once in a while it did.

Every child born in the capitol was tested within a few months on whatever they had a mutation.

If positive they were transported to one of the Districts. Roughly one third of the mutants were human-born.

If a family received more than two mutants, it was forbidden for them to get further children. She suspected they were also tested again.

So it was possible that these two were Shadowcat´s parents, but they could also lie.

On the other hand, confessing this was a risk. The admittance of a flaw.

"Do I have siblings?" Shadowscat´s voice betrayed her calm words. She was nervous, this was clear as day.

"No."

Of course this could make Kitty a favorite, which may have been their plan. If she won the Mutant Games, although it wasn´t really likely, it would reflect well even on her human family. _Of course this is all about politics for the humans._

"We want to get to know you."

Kitty hesitated, while everyone on the table waited for her answer.

"I don´t know."

Both humans smiled, maybe a little forced, before sitting down again.

"Can we have dessert now?" a hunky, blonde, young man asked, causing a dark-haired lean man his age, who was sitting next to him, to roll his eyes.

Thor and Loki Aesir. Their family was maybe the most influence full one in the Capitol, save the Snows of course.

At home dessert meant eating a few fruits, maybe even pie.

Here of course, was a great variety of fruits, tiny cakes and puddings.

How was it possibly they weren´t all overweighed and sick?

Well, being here Rogue could enjoy the food and all the other comfort the city south of the wall had to offer.

Again the time spent eating went by without incident.

But of course the evening ended with a disaster.

Just as everyone was about to stand up to sit on sofas, go in the garden or maybe even dance, an elderly man pointed a finger at her.

"We haven´t seen her power!" He exclaimed.

 _No!_

Marie wore gloves to prevent her power from showing by accident and now the man endangered this decision.

A few others nodded.

"It´s too dangerous." She barely got it out.

"It would endanger ones live." Vision stood up to help her.

A woman, Rogue recognized from the jury, spoke up.

"Medical help can be here fast. Just touch a mutant." She sounded impatiently, but maybe this was just her everyday behavior.

Hadn´t they heard of what had happened in District 3?

Of course they had, but they wanted to see.

"I can´t." Marie tried, knowing fully well there was no way out of this.

"Come on, just touch the boy next to you."

The boy was Cyclops. Looking at him, she noticed that he seemed rather impassive. She should just resist, she never could become a favorite anyway. And even if, there was no way to survive.

 _They won´t change me._

"Go ahead!"

"Do it, mutant girl."

And without really thinking, she tore the glove from her left hand, squeezed her eyes shut in fear and blindly grabbed to her left.

She found his wrist, but let the touch only last for one second.

Nothing happened.

He didn´t collapse or something. There were no gasps or call for an ambulance.

Her eyes felt strange.

Rogue opened them.

Everything was red.

There was a cutting sound and the smell of burnt wood.

She threw her head back in panic.

What was happening?

Everyone was screaming. Then a voice cut through.

"Close your eyes!"

She obeyed not able to think straight at the moment.

The screaming stopped, all this had happened in a few seconds.

 _Did I kill someone…?_

What had happened? What was about to happen?

"I think you can open your eyes again."

This came from Cyclops. So he really was fine.

Hesitating, she did so.

Nothing happened.

But now she could see what she had done.

There was a burned cut through the table, up the wall and on the ceiling.

The trace her eyes had taken.

Did this mean…

Rogue turned to look at Cyclops.

He looked a bit pale, but otherwise okay.

Although she couldn´t see his eyes, she saw that he wasn´t angry, but rather… amazed?

She hadn´t drained his life energy… but his ability.

And nobody was hurt as far as she could tell.

A shadow of a smile appeared on her lips.

000

Tony´s first reaction, after everyone had calmed down a bit, was to laugh.

His second was to suppress this laugh.

But damn, this was the first time that this house was damaged and it wasn´t his fault.

On the other hand, as the host he should probably calm his guests.

Crack a joke, or two.

Yeah, maybe it was for the best if Pepper did this.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked in this moment.

Most of the humans and mutants, who stood around the table or some way off, nodded or affirmed her question verbally.

From what he could see nobody was bleeding or laying on the ground with broken bones.

Good, no reason to call the doctors or even the Sentinels.

 _Wouldn´t look good on the Starks._

And given the girl´s reaction she hadn´t meant to do any of this.

If anyone was at fault, it was Justin.

He was the one to demand this.

The least he could have done, was to make sure it was in a safe environment.

Someone started to laugh. Turning, Tony saw it was Thor.

And of course, his youngest daughter joined in.

Well, Rahne definitely came after him.

"The House of Stark can´t tolerate this." This was Theresa Rosanoff, who apparently had a mutant daughter, demanded.

She was right.

"Okay, I will take care of it."

Tony turned to Rogue and Cyclops and told them what he in reality wanted to say to Justin.

"Go out and think about what you have done."

"Tony, this isn´t enough, they could have killed a human. Also they damaged your house, through this isn´t something new for you." Trask now stepped forward.

Tony exchanged a look with Pepper.

He nodded, letting her take over.

"On the following evenings, they are not allowed to eat here. Or come even near this house again."

Her voice sounded calm, allowing now objections.

And sure enough most others nodded.

But of course not everyone was content.

It was Dolores Trask who raised her voice.

"Surely, you can´t be serious."

She looked around at the other families, ignoring the mutants.

"I demand a higher punishment. My propose is to keep them from using the training room."

Her sharp eyes found his. "At least."

 _Isn´t it enough that most of the Capitol will hate them already?_

Before he could say something, someone else did.

"So you propose to make the Games more boring?"

Loki Aesir´s voice told everyone that he thought this was stupid.

"No, it is better if they aren´t allowed out of their rooms tomorrow and to work on their reputation in public, this way they can train so the Games are more interesting, but they will have an even harder time to rebuild the way they want to present themselves."

He turned to look at Rogue and Cyclops, who hadn´t dared to speak up.

"Which they have so gloriously ruined tonight."

Dolores looked like she wanted to object, but the Aesirs had more influence than the Trasks.

And so the decision was made.

000

Back in District 12, in the mines, it had often been Raven who had saved one of the others then there had been a danger of falling rocks. Her quick reflexes had often allowed her to pull someone aside, so they could evacuate the dangerous section of the mine, without losing someone.

Maybe this was the explanation to how she acted, when a part of the ceiling came crashing down.

After the decision over the punishment had been made, everyone slowly calmed down.

They had remained in the room there the catastrophe had happened. In hindsight they should have known better.

As it was, everyone stood in groups or alone, discussing what had happened.

And then Raven heard a crunching sound.

Her eyes hushed to the ceiling. Her experience from the mines allowed her to see that part of the ceiling was about to fall down.

And someone was standing underneath.

Without thinking, Raven jumped to his side and pulled him with her.

"Watch it!" someone cried, there were screams.

The two of them landed on the ground next to each other. The next moment the beam crashed down.

There were more screams, even of pain.

Only now, Mystique really realized who it was she had saved.

A human.

The young, handsome man, who had proposed the lesser punishment.

He stared at her. And at first she thought it was a trick of the light.

His eyes were glowing red.

But no the illusion didn´t fade, they really were red.

And as if to respond, hers flashed yellow.

00000

The incident at Stark Mansion had passed without remaining injuries.

But the Houses of Aesir and Stark would have to deal with public attention.

That late evening at the Aesir Mansion, Thor was sitting in front of the TV, watching repetitions of previous Games. He had had a good day.

His younger brother sat a way off, reading and trying to ignore the TV and Thor´s comments.

What he didn´t saw was the way Odin looked at him.

The Aesir father was worried. He hoped Loki wouldn´t cause any problems for the family.

 **A.N.: I hope you liked it and will maybe drop by a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Fighting and Making Plans**

* * *

 _ **99th Mutant Games**_

 _ **Capitol, Hotel Gladiator, Training Room, 15. October, 9:00 am**_

Raven dodged the blow, carefully avoiding the claws. When she came up on his unprotected side she swung at his rips.

And felt the pain shoot up her arm.

 _Damn Adamantium bones._

"Not bad. As long as you don't fight someone like me or Colossus." Wolverine told her.

"I realized that." She answered.

Then she looked over to him, while rubbing her wrist.

Raven hoped she wouldn´t have to fight him.

"Why so blond?"

 _What?_

Oh, he meant her appearance.

"You told me you were strong in your other form." He added.

She looked at him and changed her appearance.

Taking up a fighting stance she let the claws tear through the skin.

Her Mentor looked at his perfect reflection.

With a swift movement he cut off the fake claws, making her gasp in pain.

Quickly she changed back and kicked at his stomach.

He stumbled back, even losing his footing.

She smiled smugly.

"How was that?"

"Well done." He said, while getting up.

"And you were right, you are really stronger."

She looked at her arms. They were blue.

000

Stepping in, Hank saw that most of the tributes had already started their training. Of course Marie and Scott weren´t there, but he also couldn´t see Wanda and Bobby.

The next thing he noticed was Raven.

 _No, Mystique._ Because right know she wasn´t the pretty girl he had met on the train.

Over at training station District 12, she was standing in front of Wolverine, not bothering to hide behind her beautiful mask.

 _Why not?_ It was so easy for her.

Hank felt envious. One reason he had offered the formula to Raven´s brother was that he hoped that she would offer in return to have her mutation studied by Bruce and him, so they could further perfect the formula.

Like always when in his true form, he was uncomfortable and had the feeling that everyone was staring at the blue freak walking among them.

 _Beast._ How fitting a name. He even barely felt insulted.

He didn´t want to be Beast, he wanted to be himself, wanted to be Hank McCoy-Banner, the genius son of a genius doctor.

Nevertheless this was how he was going to fight in the Arena and it only made sense if he trained this way.

He was a little nervous when making his way over to his 'Substitute-Mentor'.

Had he judged Jessica too fast? She meant well. And of course it was difficult for her.

Now he had a bad conscience, he shouldn´t have let Raven convince him to train together as a payment for the formula he sent to her brother, he should have insisted on a sample of her DNA, to be sent to District 7.

Hank waited a little way of while the others were talking.

Looking around him, he saw that all the other tributes were using their abilities, showing them off.

This was how they wanted to win.

It was the wrong way. This realization hit him almost out of nowhere.

By allowing their mutations to display, the Mutants showed the humans what they were afraid of.

Didn´t they realize this was the reason why the Mutant Games were still happening?

The humans were afraid and maybe even jealous of the way the Mutants were different.

And organizing the Games gave them some feeling of control.

Suddenly it was logical what Hank had to do.

He had been going on this all wrong.

He shouldn´t be blue, shouldn´t be here to train with a mentor that was not even his.

No.

Hank would win the Games, but not as the Beast.

Not with his mutation, but with his mind.

He turned to walk back to his room, there he would apologize to Jessica and tell her about his plan.

And he would take the serum. So he could be himself again.

00000

 _ **At the same time**_

 _ **Hotel Room 11**_

 _House Arrest._

For the first time in Scott´s life he wasn´t allowed to leave his room.

This really wasn´t so bad, because this armchair was so comfortable.

The last evening had been a disaster.

But he supposed they had been lucky. Nobody was killed. The beam had only hurt a few people and nothing major.

That would have been _really_ bad for their reputation.

But honestly, Scott didn´t care.

He would fight, he would try.

Nothing more, nothing less.

For Mystique the evening had been really rewarding. Saving a human, especially Loki from House Aesir, would surely give her many supporters.

On the other hand, while Scott didn´t care for the life of humans, Loki Aesir had spoken up for him and Rogue. Well, kind of.

Trying not to think of the way he had felt without his power, his thoughts wandered to District 11 and Maddy.

Now he was quiet sure, that she had not kissed him because she loved him. There were many instances that had proven that they weren´t in love with each other.

For Maddy it had been for the drama, a teary farewell, confession of hidden love and only the tiny chance to see each other again. This was her thing.

But how did this reflect upon him?

Maybe he could somehow use this in his favor, to win back fans.

Before he could ponder this further, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he called.

Storm entered.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Without waiting for a response she sat down across from him.

"I have the feeling that you are… unmotivated."

He snorted then shrugged, not answering.

"You should know that were is always a reason to fight. To come back."

"So you also would have fought the way you did, if your name was drawn after the 75. Mutant Games, not before?"

For a moment she pressed her lips together, not quiet angry but a bit hurt.

"Of course T´Challa was a reason and of course I grieved for my husband. But in this you fight for yourself, not for someone else."

She leaned forward.

"They want you to kill, you just want to survive. And this is your right. To live, to just breathe and be. This is something that is worth fighting for. It´s a human instinct."

Somehow she was right, but somehow she wasn´t.

It sounded so noble.

 _Fight so you can just be._

But wouldn´t it be nobler to fight for a change. Not to take eleven lives so one could live, but rather the other way around.

Only that wasn´t possible in the Mutant Games.

How much did Storm really believe in what she said? Was this just a trained Motivation Speech she gave every tribute?

"Is that what you tell every tribute?" He voiced his thoughts.

Not waiting for an answer, Scott stood and left.

There was someone he wanted to talk to.

00000

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _ **Training Room**_

The Scarlet Witch entered the Training Room with Doctor Strange, one hour after most of the others had started their training.

She knew about the tributes who could become dangerous for her.

Finding a way to kill Colossus would be hard and she had to be careful around Cyclops.

But if Wanda was worried about someone, then it was Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

The girl was quiet confident and with a reason.

She didn´t seem to give a damn about… well anything.

Almost everything that came out of her mouth was in some way provoking.

It was annoying. And a good tactic to present oneself, people seemed to love it.

The others would be no problem as long as she kept them at distance.

 _Don't risk anything._

She noticed the absence of Beast and Iceman, everyone else allowed to train was here.

When she passed Tribute 1, the girl addressed her.

"Question. Is your name written with a _B_ or with a _W_?"

 _Banda?_

 _Oh, of course._

"How juvenile of you. But what else is to be expected from a teenager." She said over her shoulder, not even bothering to stop walking.

The next second she felt a shove from behind, making her stumble. She only just managed to catch herself.

Turning around she raised her hands, threating.

 _How dares she!_

"Oh, did you trip over your own feet?" Negasonic Teenage Warhead stood closer to her than before, but not near enough to have physically shoved her.

"When you can do magic, there is no need to walk anymore, is it?"

The other tributes and mentors turned to them and Wanda was sure that all the cameras were on the fighting tributes as well.

She had to show them that she was in control of the situation. Her reputation mustn´t be endangered.

"Really? _That´s_ your way to pretend to be powerful?"

" _I_ don´t pretend." The teenager looked the witch dead in the eyes.

"You think I do?"

The younger tribute just raised an eyebrow and made a derisive noise.

They started circling each other.

 _I will show you my power!_

She flung her red magic at the provoking teenager, throwing her back.

NTW raised her hands to protect herself. Still she was thrown to the ground.

While falling she raised one hand, which emitted bright light, momently blinding her.

Unable to see, the young witch summoned her protecting shields.

And sure enough a moment later something crashed against it.

When her vision came back, see saw Doctor Strange standing before her.

"That´s enough." He said sharply. "We should start our training, instead of this nonsense." He added in a low voice.

Wanda looked around him at her opponent.

"You are lucky."

"At least you can pretend so." The annoying tribute said, rubbing her burned hand.

Wanda felt angry but turned around. She _was_ better.

While she still had a few blind spots in her vision it was obvious that in a few moments they would disappear. However the burn marks from the other mutant would need treatment.

Satisfied she followed Doctor Strange into the Mirror Dimension.

00000

 _ **A little later**_

 _ **Hotel Room 3**_

A knock on the door tore Rogue from her thoughts of the previous night.

"Come in." She called carefully.

To her surprise it was… Cyclops.

 _Is he angry at me? Is this why he is here?_

"We are allowed to walk free on this floor, not just our rooms." The boy explained rather awkward.

He approached her.

Then he handed her his glasses, his eyes shut tight.

She hesitated before she took them.

"What do you want?"

She could already guess, but why would he want this?

"Touch me. I want to see the world in true colors one last time."

Rogue decided to do him the favor. Maybe he would help her another time.

She put on the glasses, they sat down on the armchairs and like the evening before she laid her hand on his wrist.

Her eyes felt only slightly different, yet she knew that lasers were coming from them, everything was red, but safe because of the glasses.

She watched the other tribute looking around, not showing how exhausted he was from her touch.

A few seconds later she let go off his hand. He smiled at her before closing his eyes.

She closed her eyes too and carefully handed him back his glasses.

A few moments later he spoke up.

"I think it´s save now."

Marie opened her eyes carefully. He was right.

Cyclops got up.

"Thank you." With that he turned to leave.

"No, thank you." The boy looked back.

"I´m not so afraid of my curse anymore." She explained.

She hesitated.

"What about you?"

He frowned.

"I´m not afraid, I never was. For once I just didn´t want to see red."

With that Scott left.

00000

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _ **Training Room**_

The Mirror Dimension was awesome.

In a way it was the training room. She could even see the other tributes, but they were kinda outside.

And they weren´t able to see her, which was a huge advantage.

In here everything seemed so… surreal.

Stephen was able to change gravity or mirror their surroundings.

Sadly, Wanda couldn´t.

This meant Doctor Strange was more powerful than her.

However, he told her that while her magic was rather free, his mutation only allowed him to use magic that already existed.

Although his magic was different from hers, he could still give her useful advice.

At first the doctor had told her to show him what she could do.

"You are really good, but I get the impression that you only use your hands and arms."

He summoned a protective shield himself, by widely swinging his arms and slightly bending in his knees to the motion.

It would have looked stupid, if it wasn´t for the appearing golden lines, which formed a complex pattern.

"Try to use your whole body, imaging channeling your magic through it."

About an hour later, Scarlet Witch had the impression to have further improved.

It was easier if she imagined it like dancing. Not just standing on the spot while throwing her red threads, but take a step forward or something.

Of course she would have to learn more. But for now she would take a break and watch the other mutants, to get a feeling for the way they fought.

It would make fighting them easier if she knew their weaknesses.

She took the anchor in her hands while watching the people who had to die so that she could life.

00000

A few spectacular moments from the training were shown in the TV in the afternoon.

The audience was particular hooked with the Scarlet Witch and Negasonic Teenage Warhead scene, because the latter had proved that she was an equal to the former suspected winner.

Also they were looking forward to Shadowcat´s further actions concerning her parents.

And to Loki Aesir and Mystique meeting again.

There were a lot of exciting things happening in the 99th Mutant Games.

 **A.N.: Since school started and I´m only a few chapters ahead, the updates won´t be as frequently as before. I will try to update every second weekend.**


End file.
